Kickin' It: The Next Generation
by the beauty in simplicity
Summary: Kim, Jack, Grace, Jerry, Julie, Milton, Eddie, and Mika have all grown up and have had kids. This is a story from the kids POV.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea a couple nights ago when I was watching the show. I like the idea of Kim and Jack having kids, along with Grace and Jerry. It's not technically going to be Kickin' It. Anyway, please review. If you guys don't like it, I won't be continuing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, the original characters in Kickin' It, or anything else with a star beside it. I only own the plot of this story and my O/C's.**

**Jack's POV**

"KIDS, IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS VERY SECOND, I WILL GROUND YOU _ALL _FOR A WEEK! NOW, GET. UP!" I yell to my four kids, Kiara, who is 14, Spencer, who is 17, Drake, who is 14 and Scott, who is 15. It's 40 minutes past their alarm and it's the last day of school before summer break. Kim comes up to me with an amused look on her face.

"Jack, honey, don't be too harsh. It was only a little less than 30 years ago that we were just like them." She reprimands.

I sigh, "I know. I just wanted to scare them out of bed."

She giggles and points up the stairs, "I think it worked!" There, at the top of the stairs, are the kids glaring down at me.

"Dad, it's the last day of school, not our lives. Calm down!" Our son, Scott says. Suddenly our front door slams and in walks two of Jerry and Grace's daughters, Amy and Giselle, and their son Logan.

"Hey guys!" Kim says as she goes to hug them, "Where is Jessica?"

"Oh, Jessica just got her license and she wanted to drive to school by herself for the first time." Amy says. Jessica is a 16 year old black haired girl. Our kids walk downstairs and go into the kitchen with the other's following close behind. I look at Kim to see that she is looking at Scott intently.

"Why are you staring at Scott?" I ask her.

"I think he has a thing for Giselle."

"Oh, you're probably right. He _is my _son after all."

"My thoughts exactly." Kim smiles smugly and then walks into the kitchen.

**Scott's POV**

"Dad, it's the last day of school, not our lives. Calm down!" I say angrily to my dad as the front door slams. I look quickly at the door to see two brunets and a redhead walk through the door. They are Uncle Jerry's and Aunt Grace's kids. See, they are not technically our aunt and uncle, but Jerry was like a brother to dad, and Grace was practically mom's sister when they were all younger. There were Logan, who was 17, and Amy, who was 14, and then there was the 15 year old redhead, Giselle. Kiara and I had grown up with them. I was particularly close with Giselle and lately I was feeling… _different_ toward her. Apparently this was how mom and dad felt when they were our age, but I didn't know if Giselle felt the same way. I sigh and start down the stairs with my sisters and brother following me. We head into the kitchen with everyone following. Kiara pulls me aside.

"Hey, I can tell that something's bothering you. What's up?"

I sigh, knowing that there is no way of getting around this. "I'm just confused with my feelings. I think I like Giselle, but I'm not completely sure." I whisper.

"I knew it!"

"Shh, keep it down! I don't want the whole world knowing!" With that I walk to the counter and grab an apple for breakfast. Kiara on the other hand goes to the fridge and grabs a yogurt. Amy is the first to break the awkward silence.

"So, what do you guys think we'll be doing today?"

Drake is the one to answer. "I don't know. Probably not much of anything. Maybe it'll just be a free day!"

"Ooh, you think so?"

Drake looks straight at Amy, "Maybe…"

Amy blushes and looks at the ground as my mom comes into the room.

"The school phoned last night and said that it's just going to be a half day of classes. When you guys get home, Grace, Jerry, Jack, and I all have a surprise for you!"

With that, mom leaves and Spencer asks, "Okay, so who's riding in my SUV to school today?"

"I will." Drake and Amy say simultaneously.

"So will I." Kiara speaks up for the first time.

Spencer nods and says, "Okay, we should probably leave now."

They all nod and exit out the front door after a loud farewell from Spencer.

"Okay, so that leaves Giselle and Scott in my truck?" Logan asks, already knowing the answer.

I nod my head while Giselle says, "You bet!"

"Okay, let's go now then."

I shout as we're heading out the door, "Bye mom, dad! See you later!"

**Okay, you guys must hate me to the moon and back right now. I promise you, I did not mean in any way to take this long to write this. I do, however, have a few excuses.**

**I just finished up this "Divisional Assessment" thing in math and it was pretty stressful.**

**I found out that I'm going to be moving in a couple of months so the only thing I have really had time for was cleaning the house so my parents can show it and sell it.**

**I have been sick for quite a few days now, and my mom doesn't let me do anything but sleep when I'm sick.**

**I have been writing on the site called **_**Wattpad**_** with my friend and we have been writing One Direction fanfics, and I'm sure all you Directioners know how hard it can be to stop once you start that. (In all fairness, this excuse is incredibly lame, but it's also true). I have also written an original story on **_**Wattpad**_**, and believe me, that took quite a while.**

**Now, I know that I said I would be writing a couple new stories, and I promise you that I will get to **_**Runway Ready **_**soon. I have written about a quarter of the chapter.**

**Also, I know that there are eight kids in this story, so I am going to clear this up a bit for you. Here is a list of the kids, and what they look like so you can get a better perspective.**

_**Kim and Jack's Kids**_

**Scott****-**

**Looks a lot like his father**

**Short**

**dark brown hair**

**brown eyes**

**Tall**

**Muscular**

**does karate but that's the only sport he does**

**has a temper**

**loyal**

**smart but he doesn't show it**

**extremely attractive**

**extremely protective of his younger siblings**

**has a crush on Giselle**

**has a close bond with Kiara**

**15 years old**

**Drake**

**Looks like his father but he has his mother's hair**

**Short**

**blonde hair**

**emerald green eyes**

**average height for a guy**

**muscular**

**athletic**

**keeps his head**

**loyal**

**smart but not a nerd**

**has a crush on Amy Martinez**

**very attractive**

**14 years old**

**Kiara**

**Is basically Kim when she was younger**

**Platinum blonde hair**

**Brown eyes**

**Has a crush on Leo Woods**

**Extreme temper**

**Has a close bond with Scott**

**Extremely loyal to her friends and family**

**Short**

**Gets an extreme amount of male attention**

**Extremely sporty; she plays soccer, volleyball, does karate, runs in track, and is head cheerleader, which is extremely impressive for a 14 year old**

**14 years old**

**Spencer (picture Troian Bellisario)**

**Waist length dark brown hair**

**Will eventually have a crush on Logan Martinez after hating him for years after the "Incident" (THIS WILL BE REVEALED LATER IN THE STORY)**

**Brown eyes**

**Calm and level headed**

**Average height for a girl**

**Does karate**

**Runs in track**

**17 years old**

_**Jerry and Grace's Kids**_

**Logan**

**Black hair, cropped short**

**Dark brown eyes**

**Has humor like his father**

**Smart like his mother**

**Constantly trying to get Spencer Brewer to forgive him for the "Incident" because he loves her**

**Loyal**

**Panics in scary situations, but other than that, he is calm**

**Average height for a guy**

**Does karate**

**Does high jump on the track team**

**17 years old**

**Giselle (picture Jordan Clark)**

**Long, wavy, red hair**

**Emerald green eyes**

**Very popular**

**Has her mother's looks**

**Loyal**

**Mild tempered**

**Incredibly smart**

**Short**

**Love fashion, so she is always dressed up**

**Almost unrealistically calm in scary situations**

**Runs on the track team**

**She is a very fast runner**

**Best friends with Scott Brewer, will eventually date him (No, this is not a spoiler, it's just obvious)**

**She is very muscular for a girl, but femininely so**

**15 years old**

**Amy**

**long, auburn waves down to her upper back**

**brown eyes, almost to the point of being a rustic red colour**

**loves to read**

**has a crush on Drake Brewer**

**can go from clique to clique and fit in everywhere; popular in all groups**

**extremely smart, like Julie in the original series **

**loyal to friend and family, especially Kiara**

**calm**

**level headed**

**short, but it suits her**

**does karate, plays soccer, is a cheerleader but isn't stuck up because of it**

**plays the flute in the school band**

**14 years old**

**Jessica**

**Outverted (longer at the front, shorter at the back) raven black hair, at the back her hair stops at the nape of her neck, at the front it goes down to her collarbone**

**Emerald green eyes**

**Plays soccer**

**Has a boyfriend (Landon Smith)**

**Closest to Spencer out of Kim and Jack's kids**

**Is smart, but not overly smart**

**Average height for a girl**

**I know a guy named Scott, so I basically just based "Scott Brewer" off of the "Scott" that I know (only Scott Brewer looks a lot more like Jack Brewer than the Scott that I know does). Oh and I really need help with couple names like:**

**Giselle and Scott= ?**

**Drake and Amy= ?**

**Kiara and Leo= ?**

**Spencer and Logan= ?**

**Jessica and Landon= ?**

**Okay, so this is the longest A/N I have ever done, so I thank all of you faithful readers that actually **_**read **_**it. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you soo much! **

**Neon Colours :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the original cast. I only own my O/C's and the plot of the story.**

**Chapter Two**

**Spencer's POV**

All eight of us, Kiara, Drake, Amy, Scott, Giselle, Jessica, Logan, and I, were all sitting on the couch, facing Grace and my mom. We were waiting for my dad and Jerry to come home so that all four of them could tell us what their big news is. Just as the thought enters my head, the two men walk into the room. Giselle, Jessica, and I all sit a little straighter and look at our parents expectedly.

"So," Grace begins, "The reason you're sitting in front of us right now is because we wanted to tell you that we are sending you kids on a cruise!"

Jessica answered right away. "Are you kidding me? I'm not leaving Landon!"

Jerry cut in, "Stop! He's coming with us. We've already talked to his parents, and they are telling him as we speak."

"Oh..."

"Yeah 'Oh…'"

Kim rolls her eyes, "We are going to drop you off at the port in two days. Because of both your dads' jobs, we are able to afford this cruise _and _you will each get a debit card with money from the bank account, so don't worry about food, or anything else. We have it all covered. Now, Amy, Giselle, Logan, and Jessica get home and pack. If you need any last minute things from the mall or whatever, you can take these," She says handing them each a debit card, "and buy whatever you need. As for Kiara, Drake, Scott, and Spenser, you can all go upstairs and pack for the trip!"

I jump up and grab a debit from my mom's hand, pull Jessica up and run up to my room, Jessica following.

"Okay so what outfits should I bring?" I ask as we enter my room and head to my walk-in-closet.

"Um, well let's see! What new clothes did you buy last week?"

I lead her to a section where I place all of my new clothes in my closet and she rifles through them, grabbing a few things here and there. Once she has an armful of clothes, Jess walks over to my bed and lays the clothes on it. I look at them. There is a coral dress with lace, a light wash denim jacket, black gladiator sandals, a fedora, a mint chiffon top, a pair of dark wash short-shorts, a mint purse, a pair of black sandals, a black bandeau dress, and bright pink clutch, and a pair of pink butterfly heels. She turns to me and says, "I'm sure this will be enough for the 'fancy' dates. Okay, moving on to casual…" Jess walks back into my closet and nears the back of it where there s a small chair beside a series of small drawers. She grabs a couple scarves from the top drawer, about five nail polishes from the second, and three knit berets from the fifth. She shows the choices to me. The one scarf is a mint color, another is black and white striped. The five colors of the nail polishes were mint, coral, purple, black, and blood red. The berets are simple colours- red, white, and black.

"I think that you need a cute casual outfit. It can go with this scarf." She says, holding up the mint scarf. She tosses it at me and walks to the right side of my closet. There are a few outfits that I put together already and she pulls out the mint and white one. There is a plain white vest top, a mint lace knee length skirt, and a mint belt. There is a small tub underneath with a silver chain with mint teardrop stones hanging off of it, a couple of gold bobby pins with white and mint feathers, and an iPhone case that matched the shirt.

"Okay, I kind of want to be comfy at least half the trip…" I say, looking at the pile of clothes on my bed. Jess seems to be ignoring me so I go to the cupboard and pull out a pair of jean capris and a pair of blue sweatpants. Next I pull my favourite Jack Wills* sweatshirt. It's pink and it's so comfy and warm! I added these to the pile and turned around to find Jess holding another outfit. This time it was a grey rib tank with lane trim, a black cotton mini skirt, a pair of black cut out sandals, a grey fedora with a black band, and black Oasis Diamante sunglasses. I run my hands through my brown hair and sigh.

"Okay, I think that's enough. I can easily shop at wherever we stop during the cruise." I grab my suitcases and start folding the clothes into them. Once everything is packed, I look around my room for any last minute things I might want to add. I see a couple of books that are on my summer reading list and grab them, putting them in the suitcase. I grab the suitcase and put in by my door. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. I turn around and see Logan standing there.

"Jess, we're leaving. Mom wants you to come with us." He says.

"Okay," turning to me, she says, "Bye Spence! See you in two days I guess."

I smile and say, "See you Jess! If you want my advice with packing, just give me a call, okay? Not that you will though!"

She laughs and waves as she exiting my room. I turn around and go into my closet and tidy up slightly. As I'm walking out, I see Logan standing there. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask him suspiciously.

"You seem to forget that I brought my truck. Your parents wanted Giselle and I to stay for supper."

I roll my eyes and resume to tidying up my room. When I turn back around, I see Logan staring at me.

"Can we talk? Please?" He asks in an almost desperate voice.

_Spencer, will you be my girlfriend?_

_Of course Logan!_

"No, we can't." I slam the door in his face and collapse in my chair. It's been a year, and I've barely had a conversation with Logan since _The Incident_. I sigh and close my eyes.

_How could you? You knew how much I liked you!_

_You don't understand!_

_Oh I don't understand, huh?_

_No, you don't! What you seen, wasn't what it looked like._

_You know what? I don't understand. I hope you have fun with her._

_Wait! Spencer! Wait please!_

I wake with a start and a gasp. And then come the waterworks. I run to my bathroom and start the shower. As I get in, I can feel myself let go. Tears stream down my face and I start to sob.

It was last year and Logan and I were friends, but not that close. I had the biggest crush on him, and apparently he liked me back. He asked me out and we dated for three months. Then everything came to an end. I wanted to surprise him at his house. He had given me a spare key so I could stay there if I wanted. I snuck up to his room only to find Ashley Tobin **(A/N: This is Donna's daughter. Donna never got married but had a kid.) **making out with my boyfriend. She ran out but Logan was left there staring at me.

"Please, let me explain." He had pleaded. I hadn't wanted to hear it so I stormed out. The next day I agreed to meet him at the park to talk things over.

"How could you? You knew how much I liked you!" I had asked in a disbelieving tone.

"You don't understand!"

"Oh I don't understand, huh?"

"No, you don't! What you seen, wasn't what it looked like."

"You know what? I don't understand. I hope you have fun with her."

I had turned and ran away.

"Wait! Spencer! Wait, please!" Logan had cried out in desperation.

I have never forgiven him, and I still remember every detail about those two days. I still can't bring myself to forgive him for that. I got out of the shower and dried myself off and then went into my closet to get ready for supper.

**A/N: Okay, horrible ending, I know. Yeah okay, so, I guess I don't really need to clear anything up anymore, but I will anyway. SPENCER IS A GIRL. If anyone of you guys have watched Pretty Little Liars, I based the girl off of her. The looks, the personality, almost everything. Think Troian Bellisario.**

**Anyway, bye!**

**- Neon Colours :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It (Sadly) **

**Chapter Three**

**Logan's POV**

"So, we will be having lasagna for supper, and cake for dessert!" Says Aunt Kim excitedly.

"Sounds delicious Aunt Kim!" Giselle says, equally excited. I roll my eyes. Giselle can be so happy all the time and I don't know why. Aunt Kim, Uncle Jack, Giselle, Scott, Drake, Kiara, and I were all sitting at the dining room table, waiting for Spencer to come downstairs. Thinking of Spencer was something that I couldn't do, because if I did, I'd probably break down.

_Woah, Dude, calm down. A bit overdramatic, don't you think?_

_**Shut up. I don't need your input.**_

_Well, you're going to get it._

_**Just. Go. Away. Now!**_

_Fine!_

"Logan. Hello? Looogan! Hey, snap out of it!" That was Uncle Jack, "What's wrong? Girl troubles?"

I raise an eyebrow at him and wonder how the heck he guessed that…

_Genius, he's a guy. He probably went through the same thing as you are now._

_**WHAT did I say?**_

_Oh, fine, I'll leave. Admit it though, you'll miss me._

_**Yeah, yeah, just go away.**_

_Bye!_

"Umm, yeah, it is kinda." I confirm Uncle Jack's statement. Just as I say this, Spencer comes down the stairs. To say that she looks hot would be an understatement. She looks downright _sexy_. My jaw drops when I see that she is wearing a floral, tiered miniskirt, a black scoop-backed halter top, knee high black, leather boots, and bright red lipstick. She looks at me and I quickly close my mouth and look away. Uncle Jack and Aunt Kim are looking between Spencer and me with identical, amused smirks. I roll my eyes in exasperation. Spencer sits directly in front of me… and she glares. I still hate Ashley for what she did to us. She always tries to flirt with me but I just push her off and walk away. I try to convey all of my emotions to Spencer just by looking at her, but it doesn't work. She just looks away and it feels

I quickly finish my lasagna and look expectedly at Aunt Kim. She laughs and brings a piece of cake to me. It's a red velvet cake with French vanilla icing. I wolf it down and stare at Giselle. I want to get out of here as fast as possible. She glances up and sees me staring at her, she rolls her eyes and, I swear she just _loves _to annoy me, takes even _slower_ bites.

I get up and say, with a smile, "Thank you Aunt Kim and Uncle Jack for the meal. Now excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

I walk quickly out of the room, down the hall and lean against the wall. How could something so perfect be ruined in minutes? I hear footsteps, and take step toward the bathroom, but I'm too late.

"What wrong, Hun?" Aunt Kim asks me.

I sigh. There's no way I'm ever getting out of this. I tell her the truth, "Has Spencer ever told you that-"

"-that you cheated on her a couple years ago? Yes. Do I believe that? No. I've known you your entire life, and I _know _that you would never do that to _anyone_, let alone Spencer."

My eyes widen. If I was expecting her to say anything, it sure wasn't _this_.

"Logan, you have to do something to prove to her that you still love her. I seen the way you looked at her earlier. I can see in your eyes how much you really care. You need to show _her_ that."

"But, Aunt Kim, what do I do?"

"Well, when Jack and I were in high school, we were together, but then we broke up for a little while. The way he got me back was by announcing to our entire Drama class that he still loved me. It blew me away, and I immediately took him back."

I smile thinking, _that sounds exactly like Uncle Jack_. I give Aunt Kim a hug and say, "Thank you, I needed that." I turn to leave but Aunt Kim says, "For Pete's sake, Logan! If you're going to date my daughter, don't call me 'Aunt Kim'. Just Kim, okay? Same goes for Jack."

'I grin and nod, knowing that that means I have Au- sorry, _Kim's _full approval.


	4. Author's Note

_**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! I AM SORRY.**_

_**I am very sorry that I haven't been writing much. On the 19**__**th**__**, it was my moving date, so I had to pack up a lot and then unpack it. It took me quite a while, and while I'd much rather be writing than packing, I couldn't because everything HAD TO BE DONE by the 19**__**th**__**. As I am trying to settle in in my new town, I will be going on hiatus. I don't know for how long, but before I start posting again, I will post another A/N. I will still be writing, but just not as much, and I won't be posting it. Now that I am going into high school, I need to put that as a priority. I am going to put a few ideas that I have had in the past few months down, and you can give me feedback. It will help a lot and thank you for following and favouriting me and my stories.**_

_**Until Next, Taylor**_

_**Story Ideas:**_

_**(They're not all Kickin' It stories)**_

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace  
Plot line: Grace has a YouTube channel where she vlogs and does tags. She always refers to a guy as 'HIM' and Jerry watches her channel all the time and wants to find out who 'HIM' is. He begins to search for answers. (Multi chap story, Jerry is OOC, in a slight AU)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Kim and Jack  
Plot line: Jack tried to find out who Kim likes out of jealousy after overhearing her talk about a 'guy who would never like her back' to Grace. After a while, she freaks out on him, and there is a big confrontation at the dojo where she tells him that she likes him and avoids him for days. Finally they talk and get together. (One shot)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace, Kim and Jack  
Plot line: On Grace and Kim's YouTube account, they do the best friend tag and the boyfriend tag with the boys. (Two shot, they are all couples, Jerry is very OOC, in a slight AU)

Category: Pretty Little Liars  
Pairing: Spencer and Toby  
Plot line: (Multi chap fic, major AU, Ali is alive and very OOC, Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, Maya is alive, there is no 'A', Memily) Spencer and Toby have just met at university. Spencer is to become an English Major and Toby is to become a physical instructor. As soon as they meet, sparks fly, but will mean girl Jenna keep them apart?

Category: Pitch Perfect  
Pairing: Jesse and Becca  
Plot line: When Jesse had first laid eyes on Becca, he didn't think that she'd be stuck in his head every minute of the day. He doesn't expect to start caring for her so much, but sometimes what you don't expect happens. When Jesse realizes how strong his feelings for Becca are, he is determined to show her how much he cares. But Becca has always been the type of person to build up walls that are very hard for people to knock down, so it's definitely not going to be easy for Jesse to make her believe him. But he is willing to do anything. (Multi chap fic)

Category: Pitch Perfect  
Pairing: Stacie and Donald  
Plot line: He's the ladies man and she's the player… nothing more ironic than that. It all starts at the riff off, where they seem to be singing to each other. No one else notices the instant chemistry between the two, but Stacie and Donald do. Donald decides to do something about what he feels, so he goes over to her room one night to tell her and ask her if she somehow felt it too. She knows she does, so from there they begin their secret relationship.. It only gets complicated when Aubrey starts to get suspicious and Stacie's ex comes back.

Category: New Years Eve  
Pairing: Haley and Seth  
Plot line: Haley is bullied by the girl that kisses Seth in the movie and Seth stands up for Haley after she runs off. He runs after her and comforts her. (One shot)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace  
Plot Line: Jerry and Grace knew each other for years before they both went off onto collage. They don't know each other very well, but when they run into each other at their new jobs, sparks fly. The only thing is, Grace has a fiancé, and Jerry may never get his chance.

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Kim and Jack  
Plot Line: Kim and Jack have never met each other before. Jack goes to a high school on the opposite end of Seaford, while Kim goes to high school with Grace. Since Grace and Jack work together at a fro-yo shop, they text each other. One weekend at a carnival, what was supposed to be Jack and Grace's date turns out to be Jack and Kim's date. Follow them on the next three weeks as Kim deals with Jack, Grace, and an unrelenting ex-boyfriend that won't take a hint {Jerry} (Multi chap story, Jerry is OOC, slightly AU)

I was thinking of maybe doing a parody for a few different shows and movies, or a crossover. Comment your thoughts. Thanks! I'll talk to you soon! :)

-Taylor


	5. Songfic Sundays

In October I will start _**Songfic Sundays**_. I will- or you will, it all depends- choose a song, show/book/movie, and pairing to write a one-shot about. I also will be coming off of hiatus as well sometime in October because I fell like I will probably be settled in at school by then. Please vote on a day that would be best to update regularly. I can only handle two days a week, and Sunday is songfic day so please help me think of another day.


End file.
